An Unusual Switch
by drakebellfan14
Summary: Drake & Josh One Shot! Drake & Josh are at it again fighting like crazy but this time Drake & Josh get themselves in a pretty sticky situation to find out what read the story. JxM Josh and Mindy Reviews PLEASE!


An Unusual Switch

A/N This is my first fanfic and it's a Drake & Josh One Shot and it's very funny well I think it is anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Drake & Josh Dan Schneider does and probably always will.

Drake Parker woke up that morning for school even though the only reason he went was not to learn no but to flirt with all the girls there, in fact his goal was to date every cute girl there. Anyway, Drake woke up got changed and went downstairs to eat his breakfast not even considering his brother, Josh Nichols; no instead he just let him sleep.

Josh woke up with only about five minutes left until they had to catch the bus because the car was out of gas since it was Josh's job to give the car gas, actually almost everything was Josh's job, that was how lazy Drake was the only thing he did was play his guitar and date girls, yup that was what Drake did. Anyway Josh woke up and looked over at his alarm clock and saw he now only had four minutes until he had to catch the bus.

"Oh my gosh it's that late, Drake, Drake wake up we have to…" Josh said but he noticed that Drake's bed was empty. Josh rushed through his drawers and threw something on and rushed downstairs now only having a minute before the bus came. When Josh got outside the bus had just arrived so he ran noticing Drake getting on with a new girlfriend.

"_Of course what else is new I wonder what it's like to be Drake" _Josh thought to himself as he just made it, noticing there were no seats open luckily, Mindy Crenshaw had saved him a seat like the great girlfriend she was.

"Well you got on late your usually the first or second person on" Mindy said

"Well my brother Drake apparently got up before me and didn't bother waking me up, I almost missed the bus" Josh said very mad with Drake.

Drake was busy talking to the girl he was sitting with to even notice Josh's glares.

"So I hear _Monsters from the Drain_ is out and I happen to have an extra ticket to go so do you wanna go" Drake was asking Samantha Bush.

"Sure, what time" Samantha said

"Seven o clock" Drake said

"I'll be there" Samantha said

When the bus pulled up to the school Drake got off with his friends and they were talking about his new song.

"So the song's called _Makes Me Happy_ and it's not completely finished but starts off like this

_Well Hello let's go everybody must know_

_loves in my heart like a bomb._

and that's all I have so far. Drake said

Josh came over to Drake and pulled him away from his friends.

"Yes Josh" Drake said

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Josh asked

"I thought you needed the rest" Drake said

"Drake I woke up five minutes before the bus arrived and since there's no gas…" Josh said but got cut off by Drake

"Well it's your job to fill the car with gas" Drake said

"Drake let me finish" Josh said

"Ok fine jeez" Drake said

"we have to take the bus and I could have missed the bus and you know I have had perfect attendance since nursery school, NURSERY SCHOOL…and not everything should be my job" Josh said picking up right where he left off.

"OK Josh you're overreacting not everything is your job" Drake said

"I'm not overreacting Drake I'm telling the truth because I'm honest" Josh said

"I do a lot too" Drake said

"Oh yeah right Drake let's go through what I do, I give the car gas, clean our room, do my homework, do your chores without mom and dad knowing, watch Megan more then you, listen to the rules and I could go on and on about what I do all you do is play guitar, date girls, watch TV, play videogames, eat junk food and sleep" Josh said

"You know something it's hard being me between dating girls and keeping them happy, getting to gigs on time, keeping my grades at D's so I can at least pass and not be held back, and taking excellent care of my guitar" Drake said back angrily

"Oh boo who it's just so hard being you isn't it" Josh said

"It is hard" Drake said

"Oh give me a break Drake I could go a whole week being you it's not hard" Josh said

"Oh and like your so hard to be I could go a whole week as you too" Drake said

"You know what I'm done with you for good this time" Josh said

"Fine I'm done with you too" Drake said

After that Drake & Josh went there separate ways and didn't say anything to each other that whole day. Drake was relieved when seven came around because of his date with Samantha Bush and her long silky blonde hair, despite Josh not working Drake still got the snacks free because Helen didn't mind and let him, the only unfortunate thing that night was that Crazy Steve was working and you had to be really careful around him, you didn't want to make him mad. At the end of the night Drake had finally filled the car with gas and drove Samantha home he walked her to the door kissed her for a little bit then went home, he had decided to say sorry to Josh and when he got in he asked his mom where Josh was this is how it went.

"Hey mom have you seen Josh anywhere I need to talk to him" Drake said

"I saw him when he got in from school but after he got done everything he went to bed complaining about how he didn't feel well" Mrs. Parker said

"Oh ok well night mom" Drake said he thought about what his mom said because he thought it was a little unusual because he too had felt a little sick that whole night but he didn't let stop him from going on a date with Samantha Bush she was supposedly the hottest girl in the whole school.

(The Next Day)

Drake & Josh both woke up feeling different Josh felt shorter and Drake felt taller. Josh got up and went to get off his bed and ended up falling hard on the floor Drake sat up quickly and hurt his back. Drake went to get off his bed and like he would usually hop down, ended up hopping and hurting his legs.

"Aww man that hurt" Drake said walking over to Josh another unusual thing Drake noticed was that his voice sounded completely different it sounded like Josh's he thought it was just a cold though.

Drake helped Josh up but he noticed something else Josh didn't look like Josh he looked like Drake.

"AHHHHHHH" Drake screamed letting Josh fall back on the ground

"Ow Drake what are you screaming at "Josh said holding his ear he hadn't looked up yet

"Y..Y..Y…you look just like me" Drake said

"What are you babbling abo…" Josh didn't finish he had looked up

"AHHHHHHHH" Josh screamed

"What are YOU screaming about?" Drake asked

"Y…Y…Y…you look like me" Josh said

"WHAT" Drake screamed alarmed

Just then Megan came in screaming

"DO YOU BOOBS HAVE TO BE LOUD AT THIS TIME OF MORNING"

"Sorry" They said still freaked

Megan left and Drake & Josh decided to look in the mirror sure enough, Drake looked like Josh and Josh looked like Drake.

"What are we gonna do?" Drake in Josh's body asked

"Were gonna have to be each other for now" Josh in Drake's body said

"WHAT I can't go to school as you" D in J's body said

"Why is it going to ruin your reputation" J in D's body said

"No it won't unless you're referring to yourself" D in J's body said

"Why I outta" J in D's body said getting ready to attack D in J's body

"What are you gonna do punch me go ahead I dare you" D in J's body said

Drake (Josh) was about to punch Josh (Drake) but soon realized that if he punched Drake he would be punching himself.

"You'd like me to punch you wouldn't you?" Jin D's body said

"What are you…?" D in J's body said

"I asked you something" J in D's body said

"No Josh I don't want you to punch me I'm not saying it wouldn't be hilarious because it would but, I want us to get along I mean all we've been doing is fighting lately and now that this happened we have to at least try and get along, I mean you're my brother Josh and I'm happy that you are because I could not wish for a better brother" D in J's body said

"Thanks bro and your right we do have to get along so we can try and fix this huge problem" J in D's body said

"Josh I meant what I said, this isn't like I'm joking I'm serious" D in J's body said

"I' know you are" J in D's body said

Josh (Drake) started to walk away so they could get ready to go to school when Drake (Josh) called after him

"Drake wait" J in D's body said

"Yeah" D in J's body said

"Hug Me Brother?" J in D's body asked

"Fine" D in J's body said

"HUG ME BROTHER" They both said together

"That was weird" D in J's body said

"Yeah it was" J in D's body said

"Now let's go get ready for school" D in J's body said

Drake & Josh got ready for school and headed out

"Bye Mom, Bye Walter" D in J's body said

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" J in D's body said

"That was strange" Walter said

"What was" Audrey said

"Josh just called me Walter and Drake just called me dad" Walter said

"Yeah isn't it usually the other way around?" Audrey asked

"Yeah" Walter said

"Maybe you just thought you heard it that way" Audrey suggested

"Yeah probably" Walter said and he gave his wife a quick kiss and headed out

Drake & Josh sat away from everyone on the bus so nobody questioned why they were acting different. They got off the bus and were walking when Drake (Josh) was pulled to the side by "his" friends

"Hey man I thought you said we were going to talk more about your new song on the bus today" One of Drake's friends said to Drake (Josh)

"What song?" J in D's body said

"The song you were talking about yesterday on the bus, remember" Another friend of Drake's said to Drake (Josh)

"Uhhh no" J in D's body said

"Man what is your deal today" that same friend said to Drake (Josh)

"Nothing" J in D's body said

"Whatever" Drake's whole band said to Drake (Josh) and walked away

(Now joining the real Drake)

Drake didn't have anymore luck then Josh but Drake got pulled to the side by Mindy Josh's girlfriend.

"HEY" Mindy yelled mad

"Yeah" D in J's body said

"How come you didn't sit with me this morning?" Mindy asked mad

"Because" D in J's body said

"Because that's the best answer you can give me" Mindy continued to yell

"Yeah you'll just have to deal with it" D in J's body said to Mindy and walked away

"Josh, Josh, JOSH" Mindy yelled but he didn't come back

(Later In Class)

Drake and Josh were in English and Drake (Josh) sat in his normal seat and Josh (Drake) did the same thing.

"Alright I'm going to take role now" Mrs. Hayfer said

"_I hate her and her class"_ D in J's body said

"Drake Parker" Mrs. Hayfer said

"Here" D in J's body said

"No Josh I called Drake I haven't got to your name yet you know that" Mrs. Hayfer said as she looked around for Drake

"DRAKE" Mrs. Hayfer yelled

"What?" D in J's body said

"NOT YOU JOSH DRAKE" Mrs. Hayfer said

Then Drake (Josh) finally realized she was talking to him

"DRAKE" Mrs. Hayfer yelled again

"Yes Mrs. Hayfer" J in D's body said

"WHY ARE YOU IN JOSH'S SEAT" Mrs. Hayfer yelled

"Uhhh I don't, I … I…I don't know" J in D's body said

"ANSWER ME" Mrs. Hayfer yelled once more

"Because Josh is in my seat" J in D's body said feeling weird

"No you sat in Josh's seat so Josh had to sit in yours" Mrs. Hayfer said

"OK, Fine, Sure" J in D's body said

"Now move and another thing" Mrs. Hayfer said

"Yes" J in D's body said

"I hate you" Mrs. Hayfer said

"I noticed" J in D's body said

"_I guess I now know what it's like to be Drake" _J in D's body thought to himself

(Later that day)

Lunch had finally come along and Josh (Drake) was hungry

Josh (Drake) almost sat at his usual table but remembered that he was now Josh not Drake and Josh had to sit at the loser table along with Craig, Eric, and all the other nerds. Then Drake (Josh) came in and went straight to the cool kids table he was happy to be Drake for a change because a lot of people talked to him girls were checking him out and he finally was going to have a chance to sit at the cool kids table. As for Josh (Drake) despite being in Josh's body he still had no idea what the nerds were talking about he was still Drake.

"Josh what's the square root of 90?" Someone asked

"Uh huh" D in J's body said

"Yeah thanks for the help" That same person said and walked away

Then Mindy came over to Josh (Drake)

"Josh, can I talk to you?" Mindy said

"Fine, whatever" D in J's body said

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning you don't have to sit next to me" Mindy said

"OK" D in J's body said

Mindy leaned in for a kiss but Josh (Drake) just walked away which made Mindy almost fall over.

(Later in Math Class)

"Ok people what is a Variable expression?" The math teacher asked no one raised there hands

"Fine Josh what is a variable expression" The teacher asked because no one raised their hand

"Don't know don't care" D in J's body said

"You students need to participate this is your education not mine I already learned this and so did you guys, this is 8th grade work we're just reviewing it so you need to participate" The math teacher said angry.

Weeks and weeks passed and it was the same thing Drake didn't know any answers for any of the classes and Josh's smartest student reputation was in the garbage along with his relationship with Mindy but along with all that was Drake's band they certainly didn't plan this. Things just kept getting worse and worse though like not only Josh's relationship was in the garbage it was over, Mindy had broken up with him and Drake's band had broke up and Josh wasn't even the smartest kid anymore he wasn't even up there and not only did Mrs. Hayfer hate Drake she now hated Josh too. There was no going back they should have never got in that fight.

All of the sudden Drake woke up on the ground.

"Oww what I hurt myself on" Drake said he had fell out of bed and landed hard on the floor waking him up.

"Drake do you have to be so loud" Josh said he was now awake too.

"Sorry bro" Drake said then he remembered something about being in Josh's body and Josh remembered something about being in Drake's body they started looking up and down at each other and Drake felt his head and listened to his voice he sang part of his song

"Listen to the radio playin back in stereo…_my voice it's back" _Drake thought to himself

"Nice song" Josh said

"Thanks" Drake said and quickly wrote that part down.

The next day they went to school and everything was normal Drake was popular and his band was still together and Josh was still the smartest kid in school and was dating Mindy. Drake walked over to Josh.

"I had such a weird dream last night" Drake said

"Yeah me too you tell yours first though" Josh said

"OK. Well, mine was about you and I switching bodies…" Drake began

"and everything changed" Josh said finishing it

"Yeah how'd you…?" Drake asked unable to finish

"I had the same dream" Josh said

"Even though it was more like a nightmare" Drake said

"Agreed" Josh said

"Even though it will never happen isn't that like impossible" Drake said

"Yeah it's impossible and it's a good thing it is too" Josh said

"You got that right" Drake said in agreement

A/N Well I hope you enjoyed my One Shot it was just a little thing I figured I'd write I hope you enjoyed and thought it was funny anyway Merry Christmas everyone and you guys can make my Christmas perfect by reviewing so all I ask is you show some holiday spirit and review PLEASE.


End file.
